Lazos de apoyo
by MittaM
Summary: Nick & Judy. Aun con el mundo entero en tu contra solo necesitas alguien a tu lado para sobrellevarlo


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Zootopia me hiso sentir triste la mayor parte del tiempo y creo que eso habla mucho del excelente mensaje que intenta llevar y lo bien presentado que esta. Aun con la animación, lo fantástico del mundo que pinta, la aventura y demás, en el fondo es la historia de dos individuos con todo en contra que deben superar adversidades tras adversidades, incluyendo prejuicios y racismo (expresado como "presas" y "depredadores").

La relación entre Nick y Judy es lo que hace la película tan excelente. Aunque empiezan siendo terriblemente apáticos el uno contra el otro se dan cuenta de que, no solo se necesitan si quieren sobrevivir a la situación que tienen a mano, sino también lo solos e infelices que están en aquel "paraíso" y como al final del día lo único que se tienen es el uno al otro. Yo personalmente aprecio que su relación no haya terminado sentimental y aunque muchos dirán que hay varias insinuaciones a lo largo de la película creo que esas son suposiciones a debatir si alguna vez anuncian una secuela y un tema para otra ocasión.

Esta historia se me ocurrió luego de la sensación negativa que me dejo. Si bien la película termina en la dirección opuesta no me parece extraño suponer un escenario como este, considerando que gran parte de la película lo expresa.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Lazos de apoyo**

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y ambos entraron arrastrando los pies. Judy entro primero con las orejas caídas y la mirada entrecerrada. Nick cerró la puerta con una pierna y tiro las llaves sobre la mesa de forma descuidada, un ceño fruncido y unos colmillos visibles reflejando su mal humor. Ni siquiera el alivio de estar finalmente en su apartamento sobrellevaba lo mal que había sido aquel día.

Camino hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera. Resoplo con cierta diversión al ver los vegetales que Judy traía consigo a su apartamento, por mucho los alimentos más saludables que habían allí. Tomo un cartón de leche y bebió directo del mismo sin preocuparse por buscar un vaso. Miro de reojo y vio y Judy dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Quieres que te prepare algo Zanahorias? -Pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su humor no lo hiciera sonar sarcástico. Judy lo miro con ojos cansados y se limito a negar con la cabeza. Cuando se fue a la habitación Nick cerró la puerta de la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria. Apoyo su frente contra el frio metal y respiro profundamente un par de veces.

Al entrar a su cuarto vio a Judy sentada en la cama, con su ropa de dormir, mirando la televisión en la oscuridad. Nick se quito el uniforme de policía, arrojándolo al suelo sin importarle la placa ni el equipo. Abrió el armario para buscar su ropa de dormir, notando el uniforme de Judy colgado de forma impecable junto con sus demás ropas. Se recordó que ella se levantaría a mitad de la noche para tratar el suyo con la misma delicadeza así que se devolvió a recogerlo y colocarlo al lado del suyo.

Se estiro con pesadez, bostezando sonoramente. Se metió en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo. Judy se coloco en medio de sus piernas, apoyándose contra su pecho. Subió las sabanas hasta cubrirle las piernas y justo en ese momento una pesada lluvia empezó a caer sobre el apartamento, bajando la temperatura considerablemente. El pelaje de ambos se erizo y se enfocaron en ver las noticias en silencio, sabiendo que ninguno estaba realmente concentrado en lo que estaban viendo; el acoso que recibieron este día lo hacía imposible.

Para ser justos, ambos debieron saber que era inevitable. Si bien habían detenido a los planes de Bellwether, habían quedado como héroes y lograron aplacar la tensión entre presas y depredadores no significaba que todo se quedaría así para siempre. Los días se hicieron semanas y estas se hicieron meses luego de aquellos eventos y eventualmente la inmencionable realidad volvió a tomar control: eran una pequeña coneja y un zorro con historial de crímenes en una estación de policía liderada por depredadores, y que fuesen compañeros bajo el mismo techo no significaba que algunos (la mayoría) iba a tratarlos con respeto: Sobrenombres, empujones, exclusiones, miradas, rumores... Casi todos los días alguno de los pre juiciosos en azul tomaría un espacio de tiempo que podría usar para hacer trabajo policial con el fin de acosarlos de alguna forma.

Por supuesto Nick y Judy nunca reportaron a ninguno con el jefe Bogo, no porque no supieran quienes eran (todos lo sabían), sino porque no haría ninguna diferencia y solo empeorarían las cosas, por lo que se dedicaron a hacer lo único que podían hacer: Demostrar que eran mejores policías que ellos, cerrando la mayor cantidad de casos, realizando el mejor papeleo, siendo voluntarios para horas extras y nunca haciéndoles caso. Algunas veces salían triunfales luego de acabado su turno pero otras veces ni siquiera todo eso les traía una sonrisa al rostro cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse.

Aquel día, sin embargo, las cosas escalaron fuera de control fea y rápidamente. Mientras revisaban las evidencias de un caso en la hora de comida un grupo en la mesa al lado de ellos empezó a hablar sobre ellos lo suficientemente alto para que ambos escucharan. Judy levanto las orejas al escuchar su nombre pero al darse cuenta que eran malas lenguas las bajo, suspirando pesadamente. No fue sino hasta que uno de los instigadores se refirió a la amistad de ambos de forma sexual y abusiva que la situación exploto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Nick tomo las tazas de café de ambos y las arrojo en dirección al grupo. Gritos de dolor se escucharon a la vez que ambos se levantaron, pateando las sillas tras de sí. Los instigadores se pusieron de pie, ofendidos e iracundos, y les hicieron frente. Aun cuando les triplicaban y cuadruplicaban en tamaño ninguno de los dos dieron un paso para atrás, sabiendo que se tenían al uno al otro y no iban a caer sin dar pelea. Todos alrededor quedaron en silencio y se necesito del jefe Bogo y varias amenazas sobre despidos y encarcelamientos para desarmar la situación.

Con aquel recuerdo fresco en su mente Nick paso los brazos alrededor de Judy, abrazándola fuertemente. Cerró los ojos y por un momento la idea de no tenerla cuidándole su espalda lo aterro enormemente. Judy le apretó las patas suavemente y se alegro por tenerla aquí esa noche.

Como muchas cosas en su amistad aquello sucedió de forma inusual y orgánica. Un día Judy lo acompaño a su apartamento para discutir un caso. Después de ahí lo visito de forma civil. Después de un tiempo las visitas se hicieron frecuentes y bien venidas. Cuando los días eran duros (o más bien, se los hacían duros), sabían durar hasta la madrugada hablando y apoyándose. Luego de que por primera vez durmiera en el sofá Judy empezó a poner comida a su refrigerador y ropa a su armario. Finalmente ambos despertaron en la misma cama luego de haber quedado dormida tras llorar entre sus brazos. Tomo un par de veces para volverse rutina y ahora les parecía extraño si no estaban el uno al lado del otro. Su relación era platónica pero sabían que nunca los dejarían en paz si supieran lo íntimos que eran pues se necesitaba un largo periodo de vida sin tener a nadie para entenderla. Ninguno se avergonzaba de la dependencia que tenían del otro pero prefirieron dejar ese mundo que tenían para ellos en secreto, donde nadie los molestara.

Agotado, Nick apago el televisor con el control remoto y lo tiro hacia la alfombra. Judy se acostó al lado y la abrazo por la cintura, acercándola para sí. La lluvia cesó en intensidad y golpeaba suavemente la ventana. Ambos miraron el espectáculo por unos minutos mientras caían rendidos por el sueño.

Nick suspiro y le paso la mano por la cabeza -Yo nunca te voy a maltratar Zanahorias.

Judy gruño y se sintió encoger, recordando las insinuaciones que les dijeron. Podía sentir el corazón de Nick en su espalda. -No hables de eso Nick. No dejes que se metan en tu cabeza.

-Solo quería que lo escucharas. -Insistió con un suspiro -Yo siempre te voy a cuidar y no te voy a lastimar como muchos piensan y esperan.

Judy se volteo y lo golpeo en el hombro, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que se rehusaban a caer. -Hablas como si tuviera alguna duda al respecto Nick! No se te ocurra pensar que lo dudo por un segundo. No se te ocurra!

Ambos se miraron y asintieron sin decir palabra. Judy se acerco al pecho de Nick y susurro unas "Buenas noches" apenas audibles. Ambos abrazaron lo único que tenían en Zootopia mientras el ritmo de la lluvia los dormía. Mañana seria otro día que, bueno o malo, enfrentarían juntos.

 **Fin**.


End file.
